OMG! LXG!
by doctorkid27
Summary: So I thought that I would be job hunting today; instead I'm suddenly in the world of LXG without any means of getting back home! So what now? Do I go with the flow or try to do things my way?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own character and anything that is obviously not from the LXG movie. All rights go to Alan Moore and Twentieth Century Fox! I repeat, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**Right, this is my first ever fan fic, So go easy on me (please?). This is based on the movie (actually, it takes place in the movie), I haven't read the comic... yet. Anyway, on with the show! (Or in this case, fan fic! :D)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:What just happened?<p>

The smell of smoke is all around me as well as shouts and screams of pain. I run down what looks like a very large and tall corridor. The walls are a dingy black and are shaking...

_Shaking... that can't be good._

There's a hole in the wall ahead of me; if I don't get to it I'm dead!

_Wait, why? I don't get it, why will I die if I don't reach that hole?_

I run even faster now. I hear someone shouting at me but I can't understand it, there's too much noise! As I get closer to the hole, I see two men. One of them is dressed in blue with a blue turban and long black beard and is wearing a sword. The other is wearing nothing but a pair of pants that look like were worn by someone else bigger twice as big and then given back to him. He also has thin scraps of what looks like a shirt. The shaking gets stronger as I keep on running towards my friends...

_Huh? Friends? When did I meet them?_

"Hurry Hanna! It's almost- LOOK OUT!"

There's a ear-splitting roar behind me; I turn around and see-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I bolt straight up as my alarm goes off. I look wildly around; but all see is my room looking geeky as normal. Harry Potter posters above my bed, nutcrackers on the shelf, Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor poster right next to my bed as well as other things that are equally geeky lying around my room. I sigh and flop back down onto my bed, only to get up and turn my annoying beeping alarm clock off.

"_That's the fifth time this week I've had that dream. I wonder why it keeps coming back on me?" _I ponder this as I go to the bathroom to start daily routine; _"and why do I never see what's chasing me?"_

I pad into the bathroom, squinting as I turn the light on. As I begin to brush my teeth I study my reflection. My really dark brown hair was sticking up in the back at random angles while the front was dead pan flat. My eyes looked like someone punched me yesterday; it made the aqua stick right out. Don't get me wrong, they're a cool shade of aqua but this is not the way I want people notice it. My skin is fairly clear, apart from the odd annoying zit. I frown and start to fix the bed head without much success, it won't do anything! I shrug and just make my hair look ten times messier that it already was. Somewhat satisfied, I trudged back to my room and start picking out what I'm going to wear.

"_I swear that dream gets more and more real; I could almost feel that whole place shake. Not to mention the bad breath coming from whatever is behind me, or was that just me?"_ I shake my head as I pull on my rip light blue jeans and my blue striped shirt; _"Get a grip girl! It's just a stupid repeating dream; nothing more, nothing less. Besides, you shouldn't be focusing on that! You need to get a job today or else you're gonna get your butt kicked by both your parents!" _I sighed, that had been impossible for the past two years; one of the many reasons why it sucked to be living (and somewhat trapped) in Innisfail.

Anyone who had a job round here also had two or even three jobs as well just to keep paying the ridiculously high rent. Having no luck in that department, I had just gave up about getting a job in this town and was going to move down to Calgary with a couple of friends. However, my parents pointed out that I needed some sort of money to pay the damage deposit and the rent. With that annoying, but true fact against me, I have been literally bombing the town with resumes. Unfortunately, I haven't even had one single interview. This, of course, ticked off my parents and they decided that if I don't get a job today, they were going to take my computer away! Like that was going to solve anything! Oh well, nothing I can do about now; really can't wait to move out.

I went upstairs to get some breakfast and pondered where I hadn't applied yet. I was just about to get the milk out when I saw a note from Mom asking me to get some groceries and to get a job.

"Like I forgot what they told me this past week!" I grumbled as looked around the house seeing if anyone was still here. After doing a sweep of all the rooms upstairs I realized that I had the house to myself. I shrugged and started on my cereal. After I finished my last spoonful of honey nut O's that I realized that I had to return "The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen" back to the Movie Gallery or else my parents would get charged with the over due fees (Like them ticked about that as well).

Despite my parents saying it looked like a boring film; I absolutely loved it. Mind you, if it's got Sean Connery in it you can't go wrong, right? However, my favourite character has to be Jekyll; he looked so cool! That, and he was buff! Not the really over the top buff, but the really attractive kind of buff (to me anyway). I also loved how much of a gentlemen form that time would look like; especially his silver waistcoat. Okay, I like shiny things, that's probably one of the main reasons why I liked him. That, and he just looked so hot!

"_He was one of the men in my dream..."_

The thought hit me like a ton of bricks. He was! He had been in that dream!

"_But how is that possible? I only watched this the past two nights. This makes no sense!"_ I shake my head and stuff the movie into my bag as I wonder why the men downstairs are using machine guns.

"_Wait. Men downstairs... machine guns?"_

I listen again. Yup, those were machine guns and they were coming from downstairs!

"What is going on?" I yelled as I barreled down the stairs right onto... a wooden pier? In the middle of the night?

"HUH?"

I look around wildly in surprise and turn around. Nope, my house (which in the early hours of the morning) is gone. Instead, a riverside pier extending a mile or two. I begin to look around, trying to find out just where I am while whispering, "This can't be happening!" over and over again. Finally, I find an old yellowed newspaper. I picked up and almost dropped it in surprise. It was "The Times"! Which could only mean...

"I'm in London England?"

No sooner had I said that a crash came from above me and I looked up just to see man falling from a part of the roof of the building next to me only to land on top me!

"OOF! OW! GER OFF OV ME!" I yelled, but sort of failed; due to fact that he was smothering me.

I soon felt him get up off of me and take off down the pier at a run. I looked up just in time to see race around the corner of the building. I couldn't be sure but it looked like he was wearing a metal mask. That was soon pushed to the back of my mind as my body screamed in pain; especially my right leg. I looked down at my leg and almost threw up at what I saw. It was at the most horrible looking angle and what was worse was that I could feel that it was out of the socket! I kept my head down after that.

Soon my breathing became quicker and heavier as I started to panic. What if nobody found me? What if I lay here for days? Or what if something worse happened?

"_Please God, send some help! Anyone! Anybody! Just don't let me lie here another minute!"_

Wait, are those footsteps?_  
><em>

"Are you sure this is where he fell?" That accent... Scottish?

"Yes, I can see the window from here." That one's American, no doubt about it.

"We'll do a quick look around and then head back to the ship, we need to get to Paris soon." said the first voice.

"Alright." came the second voice.

"_Wait, if they're looking for the man that fell that means they might find me!"_ I try to get up but the most agonizing pain coursed through my body. I groaned as tears fell from my eyes.

"Did you hear that? It came from over... Alan! Get over here quick!"

I hear footsteps coming closer as well as the voices.

"What is... what happened to her?"

"I don't know, hold on. Hello? Miss? Can you hear me?" As the American voice asked me he gently shook my shoulder. Pain rang through me.

"Yes, please don't shake me." I moaned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you." He stopped but he kept his hand on my shoulder. "What happened?"

I took two deep breaths before I answered. "Someone fell on top of me and then ran off." I suppressed a moan as another bolt of pain shot through me.

"Which way did he go? Or did you pass out?" Asked the Scottish voice.

"I saw him go round the side of the building, but that was it. And no, I haven't pass out, yet." I panted. The pain was getting worse by the minute as well as the sickening feeling in my leg.

"Want me to go check to see if he's still here or do you want me to help?" he asked as I felt him rise. I could also here the click of a gun.

"No, the Fantom will be long gone by now." Said the Scotsman as he began checking me over for injuries. "Besides, it's going to take two people to get her back to ship; look at her leg."

I could hear a sharp intake of breath. My leg must look pretty bad.

"You're right; I'm surprised she's not screaming her head off! So what do you want me to do?"

"Well, you're going to have to roll her into my arms first and then you're going to run ahead and tell Nemo what happened and get a doctor."

"Right." I felt his hands getting ready to roll me.

"Before we do this there's one more question that needs answering."

"_Huh?"_

"What's that?" Asked the American, sound as confused as I was.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, uh," Of course he would want to know that. "Hanna."

"Well Hanna, my name is Allen Quatermain and this is Special Agent Tom Sawyer."

"Nice to meet both of you." I panted.

"Right, now that we all know who we are, lets get going." I felt Alan's' hands beside me like he was going to catch me. My leg was now throbbing in time with my heart and was really starting to kill me.

"On the count of three now," I braced myself. "One, two,"

"_This going to really hurt..."_

"Three!"

And at moment, after feeling the worst possible pain ever in my life, I finally passed out.

* * *

><p>Ok, that's the first chapter! Hope it not too long or boring.<p>

I will do one more chapter but if nobody likes it I won't keep going.

I would also like to ask that you not leave me really "I hate this! This sucks!" sort of reviews. I do not need confidence to be bashed to pieces. But I would like constructive feedback if that's not too much to ask.

Anyway, any questions? Please put them in your review.


End file.
